Dr Maxwell
by Clara Barton
Summary: After a nerve-wracking day, Duo gets in a bit over his head. Day 2 of 31 Days of Smut For Jodez and Shinigaminochi
A/N: I had two requests for 2x4/4x2 with Quatre being fairly rough or commanding (one request that it start out with Duo being cajoling and trying to control things in an AU setting and one for sex in a public place) so I'm combining them here. For Jodez and shinigaminochi.

A/N 2: I live for reviews. Even if it's just "loved it" - every review makes my day and inspires me to write more.

A/N: A special and enormous thanks to Maevemauvaise who, in addition to exchanging all caps frantic typing with me is taking on the dubious honor of beta reading for me. THANK you so much.

Warnings: angst, smut, language, AU

Pairings: 4x2, background 3xR

 _March 2: Dr. Maxwell_

"You know, if you don't pass your defense you could always go into internet porn," Trowa offered from where he leaned against the wall.

"Oh fuck you." Duo, sitting on the floor and cradling his head in his hands, missed Trowa's raised eyebrow and speculative shrug.

"I think I'm more of a writer-director type, Duo, but I suppose we could try selling -"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, asshole." Duo leaned back, hitting his head against the wall and he glared up at Trowa. "You're supposed to be here for moral support."

Trowa raised both eyebrows and spread his hands in a 'what do you think I'm doing' gesture.

"This is me being supportive," Trowa said. "I'm pointing out other career options for you.

"I was kind of hoping you'd do more of the 'Duo, of course you passed your defense. You've been practicing answering any conceivable question about the Renaissance Mercantile Class and the Rise of Fashion that they could ever think of. You've got this.'"

"I said all of that this morning," Trowa reminded him. He slid down to sit on the floor beside Duo.

Smith, the building that housed the History Department, was nearly abandoned this late in the day. Duo hadn't even heard a single footstep for the thirty minutes that he and Trowa had been waiting.

He was grateful that Trowa had volunteered to hang out while he presented the defense of his dissertation - he had no idea what Trowa had done for the two hours while Duo stood in the room with the seven faculty members who would decide his fate, but now that they were waiting together to hear the final answer, Duo found himself clinging to Trowa's words and presence.

Trowa sighed and reached over to pat Duo's head awkwardly.

"You did great," Trowa assured him. "You did so great that word of your masterful - or should I say _doctoral_ \- defense will spread across campus and by the time we get to Relena's party tonight everyone will have heard of your success and boys will literally be throwing their boxers at you and begging you to take them to bed."

Duo rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.

"I'm not interested in the undergrads who think sleeping with me will improve their grades in my European History classes."

"This whole standards thing you have is _really_ killing your game, Duo."

"Ethics. Morals. Desire to not be prosecuted. I wouldn't really call it standards."

"I'm not a historian - just a lowly sculptor. I don't let those sorts of things bother me."

Duo had to roll his eyes at that.

While he had noticed Trowa had no qualms flirting with the undergrads who seemed to throw themselves at him on a nearly daily basis, Trowa was in a committed relationship and had been since Duo had first met him two years ago. He might flirt, but he kept his hands entirely to himself and never led any of the students - or anyone else - on.

Trowa nudged Duo's shoulder with his own.

"You did great. You killed it. I heard them laughing - you used the joke about Michelangelo's hosiery didn't you?"

Duo had to smirk as he nodded. That had certainly caught them all by surprise - from Dr. G, Duo's mentor, to Dr. Winner, the new faculty member who had joined in the fall fresh out of Princeton - and there had been a shocked moment before they all laughed.

"Yeah, no way that didn't earn you major points. Plus your clothes had to earn you either sympathy or style points."

Duo frowned as he looked over his clothes. He had been a poor graduate student for what felt like forever, and considering that what little money he did have for niceties too often went towards books, buying this suit last fall had felt like an extravagance. But, as both Relena and Trowa had pointed out at the time, Duo needed a suit for job interviews - of which he had already had four - as well as his defense. The three piece suit was a dark, warm gray that in certain lights looked brown and today he had paired it with a lavender dress shirt and a paisley bow tie.

"Sympathy points?" Duo had to ask.

Trowa nodded and looked mournful as he tweaked Duo's bowtie.

"Paisley?"

"Hey! Your girlfriend is the one who gave this to me."

Trowa nodded again.

"And since I happen to enjoy having sex with her, and since you're my friend, you won't tell her I said that."

Duo snorted and was about to offer a retort when the door across the hall opened and Dr. G stepped out.

He arched an eyebrow at them and Duo scrambled to his feet while Trowa just folded his arms across his chest and stretched his legs out, as if daring the crotchety history professor to comment.

But G just rolled his eyes and gestured for Duo to follow him back into the conference room.

Duo closed the door behind him and Duo stood before the seven people who held his entire future in their hands.

It seemed bizarre, to think that the last eight years of his life - from the moment he had set foot on campus at his undergraduate university to last night when he had barricaded himself in the graduate lounge in the library - came down to this single moment, to the next three words he heard.

The silence stretched and Duo felt his anxiety grow. Shouldn't they have said something by now - if it was good? Shouldn't they have cheered when he walked in the room or -

"Congratulations, Dr. Maxwell," G finally said.

Duo stared at him, his brain feeling so sluggish he had trouble making sense of the words.

"I...passed?"

Most of the faculty laughed.

"Yes, yes you passed Duo," G said and the gruff old man offered Duo the slightest of smiles.

"Oh thank fucking _God_!" Duo did a fist pump and then caught himself, realized he was in a room with people who were brilliant and inspirational and _old_ and - and he had just done a fist pump and cussed in front of them.

He felt his face flush red but the faculty just shook their heads and started to gather up their notes.

"The vote wasn't even close," G assured him, shaking Duo's hand as he walked out of the door. "You did well, son."

"Thank you, sir."

Duo stood there and shook hands with the rest of the faculty, accepting their congratulations and gentle ribbing until at last it was just Dr. Winner.

"Congratulations Dr. Maxwell," Winner said as he held out his hand.

Duo grinned and accepted his hand.

"It feels so weird to be called that. I mean - I've been working for it the last eight years but -"

"I know what you mean," Winner said. "I still hear people say Dr. Winner and look around for my father. But you were fantastic today - I knew you would be."

Duo felt himself flush.

Dr. Winner's field was Middle Eastern history and when he had been hired to join the faculty over the summer, Hilde, Duo's best friend and fellow graduate student, had been over the moon about finally having a mentor in her field - even if it was the final year of her dissertation work - and when they had met Winner at the first Department meeting of year, both Duo and Hilde had caught themselves staring. Not only was Winner not _old_ like so many of their professors, but he was gorgeous - slim, pale with blond hair and greenish-blue eyes - and he had a slight accent that hinted at the fact that English was not his first language. Hilde had been assigned as Winner's TA this past year, but Duo had spent most of the first month in the fall trying to find excuses to stop by Winner's office and look at him and speak to him - to stalk him, as Hilde had said with a superior smirk - including inventing reasons to link his dissertation on fashion and the Mercantile Class in France to Middle Eastern history. It had been hard, coming up with bizarre and nebulous links but then Duo, in desperation, had said something about Moorish Spain and suddenly Winner was emailing him and inviting him to his office or out for coffee to discuss all the ways Moorish Spain influenced the rest of Europe. Not only had it bought Duo time with the attractive professor, but it had actually provided a new avenue of research for his dissertation that gave it the nuance needed to really shine.

"Thank you, Dr. Winner."

The blond man shook his head.

"Call me Quatre - we're peers now," he reminded Duo with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I still have five weeks to go before I get the degree but… it does feel good."

Quatre gave their joined hands a squeeze.

"Enjoy your success. Have you heard back from any of your interviews yet?"

Duo nodded.

"Arizona and Florida have both invited me to interview on campus - I go next week to both actually."

"Good for you, Duo."

"I appreciate all the help - all the time you spent with me this year, Dr. Win - Quatre," Duo corrected himself.

"It was most definitely my pleasure, Duo."

Duo felt himself flush again under the gaze of the professor and he looked away, down to their still joined hands and he suddenly felt a little silly. What was he doing? Holding hands with his mentor?

He pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets in embarrassment.

"So, ah - I guess you'll enjoy not having me parked outside your office every morning ready to harass you with questions about the Reconquista."

"I'm going to miss our discussions - and your bribes of coffee and cookies. Not even the students begging me to bring their Fs up to Ds bother to make me cookies from scratch."

"Yeah, well…" Lame, Hilde had called him. A lame, lovesick stalker who had rewritten half of his thesis just to have an excuse to be close to a completely unavailable, uninterested man.

"Anyway, I should let you go," Duo stepped aside so Quatre could leave. "Thank you again for everything."

They stepped out into the hall and Duo saw that Trowa had, at some point, risen back to his feet. He wondered if one of the history professors had said anything to him. Duo had to snort - if they had, he probably would have found Trowa sprawled out and fully reclining on the floor.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at Duo and he nodded.

Trowa smirked in response and then noticed Quatre. His smirk widened and Duo felt a chill down his spine. That smirk was not a good thing.

"You must be Dr. Winner," Trowa said.

"Ah, yes?" Quatre looked between them.

"I'm Trowa, Duo's roommate."

"He's in the MFA program - a sculptor," Duo added.

"Ah. How exciting - I've always envied artists."

Trowa shrugged, as if to say, of course.

"Did you invite him to the party yet?" Trowa asked, a gleam in his green eyes.

Duo glared at him.

"Party?" Quatre prompted when Duo didn't speak up.

"A celebration party - for Duo and for my girlfriend Relena -"

"Art history, late Byzantine," Duo supplied.

"Who successfully defended her dissertation yesterday."

Quatre smiled.

"Of course. I'd love to."

"There will be undergrads there," Duo warned. "Undergrads drinking and doing stupid things."

"Grad students there drinking and doing stupid things too," Trowa added with a nod, "but Dr. Po and Dr. H are both coming - from Art History - as well."

"Yeah, but I think they're just going to drop off a bottle of wine for Relena or something. It's really not a faculty appropriate event or -"

"Do you not want me to come?" Quatre asked Duo, his smile fading to a concerned look.

"No, no, no. Are you kidding? I'd love to see you. I mean, I'd love for - I - yeah. Yeah you should come," Duo finished, unable to save himself and giving in to his defeat.

Trowa looked triumphant and Quatre hopeful.

"Here's the address," Trowa said and handed Quatre a folded piece of paper. "It's starting around seven but that guy won't be drunk and enjoying himself until at least eight," Trowa added with a nod at Duo.

"Then I'll stop by after eight," Quatre decided. He waved at the two of them and walked off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Duo hissed. He shoved at Trowa's shoulder.

Trowa pushed him back.

"I'm thinking it's time for _you_ to stop acting like a teenager and do something about this crush you have on dear sweet Dr. Winner."

"But you - you had this planned the whole time, didn't you?" Duo suddenly realized. Why else would Trowa just _happen_ to have a piece of paper with the address of their house already written on it.

Trowa shrugged one shoulder.

"Let's go home so you can shower - you smell like anxiety and self-doubt and you're never going to get him to have sex with you if you smell like that."

-o-

Through no fault of his own, Duo was already past tipsy and well on his way to being drunk by eight-thirty.

First there had been the toasts for him and Relena - instead of champagne, however, they had "toasted" with shot after shot of tequila, thoughtfully provided by Relena's mentor Dr. Po - and then Heero and Wufei had arrived, fighting with each other as always, each armed with a bottle of vodka and a need to prove their ability to hold their liquor which had somehow resulted in Relena and Duo forced to keep pace with them as they did shot after shot.

So, by eight thirty instead of being just buzzed enough to sit on the edges of the party and laugh at Relena and Trowa as they _waltzed_ around the living room in between everyone else or roll his eyes at the way Wufei and Heero continued to try to best each other as they continued to drink, their drinking getting slower and sloppier with each shot, or even commiserate with Hilde about having no one to date. Instead, eight-thirty found Duo on top of the coffee table, half finished bottle of tequila in one hand, his other hand wrapped around the first year grad - Alex? Alan? - that followed Duo around like a lovesick puppy, grinding against him and dancing with the kind of drunken abandon he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

Duo wasn't even sure when Quatre arrived, wasn't sure how much of the show Duo was putting on the professor saw before Duo stumbled off the coffee table and landed in the blond man's arms.

Duo grinned up at him.

"My hero."

Quatre snorted.

"You're a little more far gone than I thought you would be."

Duo nodded once, twice, then a third time before he realized he was still doing it.

"I know. I was only going to have three shots before you got here so I didn't make a fool of myself but then I was tricked."

Quatre smiled.

"Tricked?"

Duo nodded again, proud that he restricted himself to doing it just twice.

"They call themselves my friends - but is trying to give me alcohol poisoning _really_ what friends do?"

Quatre laughed.

"I think it depends."

"Yeah," Duo agreed and then he realized he was still in Quatre's arms. He struggled to stand upright on his own. "Can I get you a drink, Dr. Winner? We've got," Duo looked at the bottle in his hand, " _this_ or something in the kitchen or -"

"Why don't we get _you_ some water?" Quatre suggested.

Duo considered and then shrugged.

He gestured.

"Lead the way, doctor."

"This is your house, _doctor_."

Duo laughed. That's right - this was his house. And he _was_ a doctor now.

So Duo led Quatre through the packed living room, hallway and dining room until they reached the relatively empty kitchen.

Only Wufei and Heero were in there, both glaring into the open refrigerator.

"What are you two doing?" Duo asked as he and Quatre entered the room.

"Yuy thinks he can make a superior sandwich, which he can't," Wufei said without looking away from the fridge, "but you have terrible materials in here. Who does your grocery shopping?"

"Trowa. He says Relena only buys food that looks pretty and I only buy food that looks toxic."

Wufei and Heero snorted in agreement before glaring at each other.

"Pass me a bottle of water," Duo requested.

Wufei tossed one his way without looking and only Quatre reaching out to catch it prevented Duo from getting hit in the face.

"Thanks."

Quatre nodded and uncapped the water before handing it to Duo.

Duo sipped on it and sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools.

Quatre took the seat beside him and considered the bottle in Duo's hand. He shrugged, took it from Duo, and took a long sip of it.

Duo chuckled when Quatre made a face.

"I've never been a fan of tequila," he said.

"Me either," Duo agreed and drank more water. "Relena's advisor brought it."

Quatre frowned.

"I didn't think to bring anything. I'm sorry. I should -"

Duo waved him off.

"You brought yourself, that's more than enough."

Wufei and Heero seemed to have come to some kind of decision. Duo looked over to see them both approaching the counter with their arms full of cheese, meat, vegetables and condiments.

"Where do you keep your bread?" Wufei asked as he took off the lid on a jar of mustard and Heero started to dice an onion.

"We're out."

They both looked at him as though he had kicked a puppy.

"I think we'll leave them to it," Quatre suggested and tugged at Duo's sleeve.

"Yeah. Good idea."

Duo followed Quatre from the room and back towards the heart of the party.

With music blaring over the speakers it wasn't an ideal place to hold a conversation, but Duo didn't think his brain was up for any real kind of conversation anyway.

"Dr. Winner!"

Hilde showed up out of nowhere with a grin on her face.

"Hilde - I didn't realize you would be here."

She nodded.

"Of course. Duo's my best friend and I wouldn't miss the chance to celebrate his big night."

"I trust you won't celebrate _too_ much - you've got your own defense tomorrow and I'm looking forward to it."

Hilde nodded.

"Oh no, I've already cut myself off for the night. I'm actually heading out - I just wanted to say hi to you and give Duo another hug

She pulled Duo close.

"If you don't get him in bed with you I owe Trowa two hundred dollars and I still haven't paid my rent so please, for the love of God and me not having to borrow money from my parents, get laid tonight."

She ignored his wide eyed stare and walked off, waving over her shoulder as she worked her way through the crowd.

"She's a brilliant researcher," Quatre said, his voice raised to be heard over the music.

Duo nodded.

"She is - and she's funny. Pretty too," he added while looking closely at Quatre. Duo and Hilde still couldn't decide if he was straight or not. And while Duo had _no_ intentions of trying to get the professor in bed with him that night or any night, he was curious about that at least.

"Hm," Quatre said and gave a noncommittal shrug.

Duo watched him take another sip of the tequila.

"Let's dance," Duo suggested and grabbed the bottle from Quatre's hand. He put it down on top of a nearby bookshelf and then took Quatre's hand and dragged him into the thick press of bodies.

Passion Pit's Sleepyhead shuffled on next in the playlist and Duo saw Quatre grin.

"This came out when I was a first year grad student at Princeton," Quatre explained when Duo arched an eyebrow, leaning close to speak into Duo's ear. "I'd just moved to New Jersey from Beirut and I went out clubbing for the first time in the states and I, well. Let's just say I had a very good time."

Duo wondered just what Quatre wasn't saying. The gleam in his eyes, bright even in the dim living room lighting, implied all sorts of things that had Duo's pulse racing.

He smirked back.

"I hope you have a good time tonight too," he said, leaning too close. His lips brushed against the shell of Quatre's ear and he felt the other man shudder.

Duo pulled back but he didn't see revulsion in Quatre's eyes. Quite the opposite.

"I already am," Quatre assured him.

Duo smirked again and he moved closer. Dancing with his professor - with the man who just a few hours ago had been one of seven to decide his fate - was surreal.

Quatre wasn't moving much, just sort of swaying while keeping his hands down by his sides and Duo, dancing more exuberantly, found it cute.

"I thought you said you'd been clubbing," Duo challenged. "You look like you're dancing at the Chancellor's wedding anniversary."

Quatre's eyes narrowed but his lips tipped upwards.

Duo found himself smirking as he watched Quatre relax and let himself go, moving his hips more and lifting his arms to sway with the music.

For Duo, who had found himself fantasizing about the professor way too much over the past months, the sight filled his head with all kinds of dirty thoughts.

He wasn't sure if it was just his pathologically bad judgement or his liquor addled brain, but he thought it worth the risk to move even closer, so that his chest brushed against Quatre's as they danced.

When Quatre didn't step back or look alarmed by Duo's proximity, Duo felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. This was happening. He was dancing with Dr. Winner, close enough to the other man to breathe deeply and fill his nostrils with the scent of whatever cologne he used, something spicy that had driven Duo to distraction all year.

Quatre's right arm tangled with Duo's and they both laughed before Quatre lowered his arm and, after a moment of hesitation, loosely held it around Duo's back, his fingers splayed wide. It felt to Duo as if they were burning a hole through his t-shirt.

He found it difficult to swallow and the look in Quatre's eyes made it clear that no, no Dr. Winner was definitely not straight.

Duo licked his lips and saw Quatre's eyes flick down to his mouth. He felt the other man's fingers curl into his t-shirt, gripping the fabric lightly.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

Heart hammering, Duo slowly turned around in Quatre's embrace, until his ass was pressed against Quatre's crotch and he slowly, experimentally moved his hips.

For a moment nothing happened, Quatre seemed frozen, but then Quatre's hands went to Duo's hips, holding him in place and encouraging him.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

It was all Duo could think as he danced, as he moved from side to side and tilted his ass back and he felt Quatre move behind him, felt the professor adjust his rhythm to match Duo's and felt his fingers dig into his hips and Duo felt his cock start to throb.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

And then Duo felt it, the unmistakable hardness of a cock against his ass. Dr. Winner had an erection. Dr. Winner had an erection and he had his hands on Duo's hips and was pulling him closer, pulling him against that hard cock and even through their clothes Duo could feel it, could feel the heat and the length and the damn weight of the thing and he had never been more turned on in his entire life.

Someone stumbled into Duo, pushing him back against Quatre.

He felt Quatre's hands shift to his shoulders, steadying him.

"Sorry man!" It was an undergrad. One of the seventy-five kids Duo had in one of his sections of European History and even if Duo couldn't place the face with a name at the moment, the student definitely could.

"Hey Duo - I mean, Dr. Maxwell! Congrats man!"

Duo shook the kid's hand.

"And Dr. Winner - so cool that you're here!"

The kid held out his hand and Quatre let Duo go. He shook the kid's hand and Duo turned his head to see Quatre frowning.

The kid walked away and Duo turned around. He tried to smile, to lighten the mood but he could tell by the tense set of Quatre's shoulders that the mood had most definitely been broken.

"I should go," Quatre said.

"No, stay and -"

Quatre shook his head.

"I shouldn't be here. Congratulations again Duo - Dr. Maxwell."

Without waiting for a response, Quatre turned on his heel and walked away.

Duo stared after him for a moment, feeling like an idiot and an asshole and -

What the hell?

He took off after him, racing out of the front door of the house just as he saw Quatre make his way to the sidewalk and start towards the cars parked along the street.

"Wait!" Duo called out.

Quatre didn't stop.

"Dr. Winner!"

Duo jumped down the steps on the front stoop and sprinted across the front lawn.

"Quatre!"

The blond man was at his car already, the lights blinking as he remotely unlocked it, a sleek silver SUV that had Duo suddenly realizing that Quatre had money - way more than he made from his salary as a first year faculty member at a state university.

"Quatre," he called out again.

The professor stopped by the passenger side door of his car and looked back at Duo.

"Quatre," Duo finally reached him, flushed and slightly out of breath. "Wait. I'm sorry."

Quatre snorted and then shook his head.

"What do _you_ have to be sorry for? I'm the one who practically molested you - in _public_. In front of other students!" Quatre gestured back to the house. "No. No, I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about me and I - I let things get out of hand."

Duo felt heat race across his cheeks.

"You - you knew?"

Quatre arched an eyebrow.

"You added twenty pages to your dissertation on a topic that you had no interest in. You came by my office almost every other day with coffee and _homemade_ cookies. You sat beside me at every single department meeting when there was an open seat by me."

Duo had to look away as he struggled to swallow down his utter and complete humiliation.

"Yes, I knew," Quatre continued. "And all year I've told myself to keep my hands off and not encourage you but you - you're impossible to ignore and you need absolutely _no_ encouragement."

It took Duo a moment to process the words.

He turned back to Quatre with a hopeful half-smirk.

"You… you like me?"

Quatre gave him an exasperated look.

"Do you think I go around dry humping all of my students?"

Duo swallowed as the words brought by the very recent, very vivid memory of Quatre's cock pressed against his ass.

"I, ah, technically I'm not your student - I'm not even your TA."

Quatre shook his head.

"You're still _a_ student. Still someone I've mentored. Someone who trusts me to create a safe and professional environment so they can receive the education they've earned."

"That sounds like it's out of a handbook."

"It is."

"You've memorized it?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed.

"I find myself re-reading it at least once a week - whenever I can't stop thinking about you."

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

Duo swallowed.

"Well, I mean… I _am_ Dr. Maxwell now. You said yourself we're peers."

"And you said yourself that you won't get your diploma for another five weeks. Duo -"

He did something stupid. Something stupid and risky and not at all thought-out.

Duo backed Quatre against the car and kissed him.

The move clearly took the professor by surprise. His mouth was still open, still trying to tell Duo this was bad and then he froze, his eyes wide in shock as they stared into Duo's.

And then he wasn't frozen anymore. Then he was kissing Duo back, tugging at his hair to angle his head better and slanting his open mouth against Duo's in a hot, wet demanding kiss that left Duo breathless and aching.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

He pulled back and looked at Quatre in amazement.

"I don't know if it's just because I'm really drunk, but that kiss was amazing."

Quatre laughed and he ran a hand down the side of Duo's face.

"I think you're probably really drunk."

Duo turned his head and licked Quatre's hand.

"Not _that_ drunk," he decided.

Quatre's eyes narrowed and he tugged on Duo's hair again, pulling his neck back before leaning forward to nip at the skin just below his jaw.

Duo shivered and Quatre released him.

"You're trouble," Quatre said. "I knew it the first day you walked into my office."

"Going to punish me?" Duo asked in a suggestive voice. He lifted his eyebrows.

Quatre snorted.

"I think it would only encourage you. And it's not like you need _any_ encouragement."

Duo leaned close and kissed him again, the kiss less desperate, less frantic this time. He wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and pressed his body close to the other man's.

Quatre groaned into his mouth and Duo moved his right hand down, over the front of Quatre's trousers and he softly squeezed the other man's semi-hard cock.

Quatre rocked forward into his hand and Duo, emboldened, unfastened the fly and slipped his hand inside both the trousers and the smooth boxers he found.

The professor's cock was silky and hard and Duo, despite having Quatre's tongue in his mouth, suddenly felt his throat go dry. He felt good, felt perfect and _huge_ and Duo had never had his hand on a cock this big before.

His pulse racing, Duo pulled back from the kiss and glanced around. The street was empty, the distant music from the party the only sound Duo could hear over his own harsh breathing.

He knelt down in front of Quatre, the other man's eyes on him the entire time.

Duo eased Quatre's cock out of his trousers.

It looked even bigger than it had felt.

There was a glistening bead of precum on the head and Duo licked it off.

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the passenger door of his car.

Slowly, Duo eased the cock into his mouth. According to past boyfriends Duo was more enthusiastic than skilled in cock sucking and while that had never exactly bolstered his self confidence, Duo certainly felt that he could put that enthusiasm to good use right _now_.

He took as much of Quatre's cock into his mouth as he could before he felt the head press against the back of his throat and he coughed and choked around it.

Quatre pushed his head away and wiped his thumb over Duo's wet lips.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" Quatre chuckled.

"Do you want me to stop?" Duo asked.

"Do I _want_ you to?" Quatre scoffed and then shook his head. "No. Should you? Yes."

"I've never been good about doing things I should," Duo admitted. "Your cock is huge."

Quatre smirked. "So I've been told. Don't try to deepthroat it."

Duo arched an eyebrow. That sounded like an invitation to try again.

He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the head of Quatre's cock. The other man shuddered and gave a shallow thrust into Duo's mouth.

Duo looked up, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

"Very good," Quatre said. He put a hand in Duo's hair, holding him in place while he fucked his mouth.

Duo couldn't believe this was actually happening.

The man he had been lusting after since August was letting Duo blow him. In public. A hundred yards from half of the history department students.

"I always knew you were a quick learner," Quatre continued and his voice sounded rough, his accent just a bit heavier.

Duo felt excitement pool in his belly. Was Quatre close? Was he going to come? Was Duo actually going to have Dr. Winner come in his mouth?

The sound of a car beeping and the flash of red lights had Duo moving away from Quatre so fast that he fell back on his ass, hitting the sidewalk hard.

Someone was walking through the front yard of the house, towards the cars.

Quatre helped Duo to his feet with one hand and opened the passenger door with his other. He pulled Duo into the car, onto his lap, and closed the car door.

Duo felt his heart racing wildly.

"Please tell me these windows are tinted." He hadn't paid attention before - he had been too focused on Quatre.

The blond man snorted.

" _Now_ you care? You're fine to suck my cock on the street but you don't want someone to see you sitting on my lap?"

Duo gave him a look.

"They're tinted," Quatre assured him.

Duo sighed in relief and he tried to adjust his legs, but he was sandwiched between Quatre's thighs, the door and the console.

"Turn around."

Duo arched an eyebrow.

Quatre made a spinning motion with his finger.

"Okay…"

Duo did as instructed, awkwardly crawling and turning so that he sat on Quatre's lap and faced away from him.

He could see three people walking down the sidewalk and approaching a car two spaces in front of them.

"Open the glove compartment."

Duo bent forward and as he did so he felt Quatre adjust under him, felt his cock push between Duo's ass and Quatre's belly.

He could feel Quatre's hand as the other man started to stroke himself.

Duo was surprised by just how much that aroused him, to feel Quatre doing that, to hear his uneven breathing.

"What am I looking for?" Duo asked as he opened the glove compartment.

"The condoms. And the lube."

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

Duo's tongue felt impossibly thick in his mouth.

"Uh…"

"You're welcome to leave, Duo."

He looked over his shoulder at Quatre.

The man's eyes were hooded, the blue-green color barely discernible in the street light that filtered into the car. All Duo could see was a glimmer.

This was crazy.

Sure, Duo had wanted this - had stood in the shower, one hand against the wall and the other frantically jerking himself off while he imagined something like this - but he had never thought it would happen. And certainly not… not like this.

Duo rooted around until he found what felt like condoms and a small tube. He pulled it out and held it up to try to read the label. Pjur Backdoor.

"Put them on the console and take off your pants."

Duo had heard Quatre use that tone of voice before. He had been loitering in the hall outside his office, waiting to ask Quatre to grab a coffee and pick his brain over some obscure trade route between Andalusian Spain and Paris when he heard Quatre gently but _very_ firmly tell a student just why he couldn't plagiarize a paper and just what would happen if he tried to do it again.

Duo shivered at having that voice used on him.

He put the condom and lube where Quatre instructed and then shimmied out of his pants and, even though Quatre hadn't said, his boxers, shoving both down to his ankles.

Quatre's hands slid over his naked hips and thighs from behind, spreading Duo's legs wide and pulling his body back against Quatre's chest, trapping Quatre's huge cock between Duo's ass cheeks.

"I've wanted this ass since the first day I saw it," Quatre said, his lips pressed against Duo's neck.

Duo shivered.

"You did a good job of hiding that."

"Because I don't want to get fired."

Despite the reminder of just how wrong this was, Quatre moved one hand to stroke Duo's cock. It was, Duo felt a little ashamed to admit, nowhere near as impressive as Quatre's. Duo wasn't _small_ but he knew he wasn't large - knew he was nothing compared to the monster against his back.

"Put some lube on your fingers and prepare yourself."

Duo wasn't used to being ordered around - not regarding sex - and he found it a little irritating. But his arousal, his need to have Quatre's cock, made him push aside the irritation and do as he was told.

He spread lube onto the fingers of his right hand and spread his legs even wider.

Quatre helpfully put his free hand on Duo's left leg, pulling it out and up to a position that was _almost_ painful.

"You don't usually bottom, do you?" Quatre asked. He nipped at Duo's neck again before sucking on the spot.

Duo felt his eyes widen as he realized what the professor was doing - marking him.

"No," Duo grunted.

He slowly inserted one finger into himself. He didn't usually bottom - he and his last boyfriend had switched off, but Duo had always preferred to top. Even so, he was no stranger to fingering himself as he masturbated.

"Good. Then your ass is going to be tight for me, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Quatre's grip on Duo's cock tightened and Duo rocked into him.

"I love this cock. So adorable and aching."

Adorable. Duo had never had his cock called _adorable_ before.

He added a second finger to his rectum and then a third. Even when that felt comfortable, even when he was pushing them deep to hit his prostate and moaning in self-inflicted pleasure he knew he probably wasn't stretched enough to accommodate Quatre's cock.

Quatre seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Worried I'll split you in half?" He teased.

"Yeah," Duo laughed.

Quatre flipped Duo's hair to the other side of his neck and started to mark him again.

"Good."

Duo shivered.

 _Good?_

Quatre stopped stroking his cock and reached over to the console to get a condom.

"Are you ready?"

"I, ah…"

"Duo, you don't have to do this."

Quatre's voice was gentle, reassuring, and the hand stroking over Duo's thigh was just as soothing.

Quatre pressed a light kiss to Duo's spine.

"You can get dressed and leave and when I see you tomorrow we'll simply say hello and that will be the end of this."

The end of this.

And of course it would be.

Duo didn't have any reason to stalk Quatre anymore - he was done. His dissertation defended, the corrections he would need to make would never even be seen by the other man. Duo's advisor's office wasn't even on the same floor as Quatre's - Duo would have no reason to seek him out at all.

"No, I'm ready," Duo decided and leaned forward some.

He felt Quatre shift under him, felt the broad head of his huge cock press against his anus and Duo grit his teeth.

Quatre chuckled and ran his hands over Duo's thighs again.

"Relax, Duo."

Duo drew in a deep and as he exhaled he felt Quatre push in, just an inch, maybe two, but the burning pain was instant.

"Fuck," he groaned and clutched at the door handle and the console.

Quatre kissed his back again.

"You're so tight, so desperate to be filled."

Despite the pain, Duo found the words to be erotic and he nodded.

He did want to be filled.

Quatre seemed to be waiting for Duo to move, to signal that things were still okay.

So Duo slowly lowered himself down onto Quatre's cock, inch by burning inch, until he could take no more.

"You feel so good," Quatre hissed.

Duo knew there was more of Quatre's cock, knew the other man wanted to plunge into him even deeper. For someone who didn't like to bottom, Duo found himself desperately wishing Quatre's cock would bury itself deep into his body. That wish warred with the pain Duo felt, the pain he knew he _would_ feel if he took more of Quatre's cock.

"I can't," Duo panted. "I can't do it."

"Okay." Quatre sounded disappointed, but he started to pull out.

"No," Duo stopped him, gripping Quatre's hands and holding them steady on his hips. " _I_ can't do it. I want you to - just - just push in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Quatre, I'm sure, I - please, Dr. Winner."

Duo wasn't sure why he reverted to calling Quatre by his professional title, but it felt right, rolling off his tongue and Quatre grunted in pleasure before swiftly lifting his hips and burying his cock entirely in Duo's body.

"Fuck!" Duo shouted out, the pain more than he had anticipated, the sensation of being completely fucking full, of intense pressure overwhelming him.

He hit the roof of the car with his palm a few times, trying to distract himself from the feelings.

One of Quatre's hands shifted from Duo's hips back to his cock, taking the soft flesh between his fingers and slowly massaging it.

Duo tried to draw in slow, even breaths. Tried to concentrate on _that_.

Quatre kissed his left shoulder softly and then trailed his tongue over Duo's skin.

Duo sighed in pleasure. That was nice. That was good.

The hand on his cock was good too.

Quatre rolled his hips, not really pushing in deeper, but moving his cock and Duo gasped at the sudden, sharp pleasure of pressure against his prostate.

"Good?"

"Yes, Qu - yes, Dr. Winner."

Quatre lifted Duo's hips and then slowly lowered Duo back down until Duo was fully seated again.

It still burned, but not as much. He still felt uncomfortably full, still felt an intense pressure, but now he was able to feel the pleasure too.

"You're going to need to touch your own cock now, Duo. I'm going to need both hands to fuck you like this."

Duo swallowed hard at the words, at the no-nonsense way Quatre laid it out.

"Okay. I, yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I mean yes. Yes, Dr. Winner."

It was clear that Quatre enjoyed being called Dr. Winner just as much as Duo enjoyed calling him that. Maybe it was the reminder that this was wrong, so very, very wrong, that made it all the more enjoyable for both of them.

Duo continued to grip the door handle with his right hand but he moved his left hand to his cock and started to slowly stroke himself.

Quatre's hands on his hips gripped him tight, fingers digging into Duo's flesh all the way to the bone and Duo knew he would have bruises.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Quatre said.

"I will, Dr. Winner."

And then Quatre started to fuck him in earnest.

The professor lifted Duo and then _slammed_ his body back down, the force of the move knocking the breath from Duo's lungs.

"Fuck," Duo grunted. "Oh fuck," he said again as Quatre continued.

He was almost methodical, the way he lifted Duo's hips and then pulled him back down, over and over again.

Duo really did wonder if he was going to be split open, wondered how his body was possibly accommodating this huge cock and he wondered how the hell he was _enjoying_ this so much.

He continued to stroke himself, but it was no longer an effort to keep his erection. He could feel the slow build of pressure in his balls that signalled a coming orgasm and he slowed his rhythm, tried to focus more on the feeling of Quatre's cock pumping in and out of his body to delay his climax.

"Your ass has just been waiting for me - for this - hasn't it?" Quatre asked, his voice rough and his accent thick again.

"Yes, fuck yes it has, Dr. Winner."

"Every time you've stepped into my office I've wanted to bend you over the desk and bury my cock in you," Quatre confessed. "God, I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too, Dr. Winner. Me too."

Quatre continued to fuck him, continued his quick, brutal thrusts that left Duo gasping for breath.

"I want you to do it - I want you to impale yourself on my cock, Duo. Can you do it?"

Duo licked his lips.

"I can try."

Quatre kissed his neck again.

"Try for me."

Quatre eased his grip on Duo's hips and Duo experimentally pushed himself up, feeling the great length of Quatre's cock ease from his body and then, when only the wide head was still inside, he slid back down.

"Faster this time."

"Yes, Dr. Winner."

Duo did it again, faster, as instructed, and Quatre grunted.

"Good. Now harder. Spear yourself, Duo."

Duo swallowed hard. He had never been talked to like this before. God it sounded good. Felt good.

"Yes, Dr. Winner."

He followed Quatre's instructions, lifting himself up and then pushing back down, hard and fast and repeating the action.

"Good, yes Duo. Very good." Quatre wrapped his hand in Duo's hair and pulled his neck back again, so that Duo's head rested against Quatre's shoulder.

"Keep going. Keep going until I fill your tight hole with cum."

"Yes, Dr. Winner."

It was work, fucking himself on Quatre's cock - not just because of it's sheer size. Duo found himself putting his leg and back muscles to work in ways he never had before and he knew he was going to be sore as hell the next day.

If he could even walk after this.

"Good. So good, Duo. So tight." Quatre crooned the praise into Duo's neck. "I'm close, Duo. So close to filling you up. Is that what you want? Do you want your professor to fill you with cum?"

"Yes. Fuck yes. Please, please, Dr. Winner."

Quatre's fingers tightened on his hips as he took over again, mercilessly pounding into Duo's ass, bouncing him quickly and roughly until he gave a final, deep thrust and a moan of ecstasy.

Duo felt Quatre lean back against the seat, felt his pounding heart against his back and he couldn't help but feel a measure of pride for accomplishing what he had - for taking that huge cock into his body and getting the man off.

"Are you going to come for me, Duo?"

"I'd like to."

"Would you like my help?"

"Yes, please. Dr. Winner," he added quickly.

Quatre chuckled and he moved his hands, one wrapping around Duo's neglected cock and the other around his balls.

Quatre massaged him and jerked him off at the same time.

"I never would have guessed that you _wanted_ to be fucked by your professor quite so badly, Duo."

"I didn't realize it either," Duo confessed.

Quatre chuckled.

"It's too bad you don't have any reason to earn extra credit from me."

Duo's breath caught, both that the suggestion of fucking Quatre for grades and at the pleasure he felt from Quatre's touch.

"I've always been an overachiever - maybe you could arrange an independent study for me?"

Quatre laughed again.

"Yes. I can just imagine the Department Chair's face when I submit _that_ paperwork. Permission to offer advanced _anal_ _tutelage_ to Duo Maxwell."

"I could probably use more work on my oral skills too," Duo said.

"Mhm. Yes. You do if I'm ever going to be able to come in your throat."

Duo whimpered, actually _whimpered_ in pleasure at the very thought of that.

"Permission to offer advanced anal and oral tutelage to Duo Maxwell. Student will meet with professor daily -"

"Daily? I don't know if my ass or my mouth can handle that, Dr. Winner."

"Daily," Quatre insisted. "When not working on anal and oral techniques, student will provide additional assistance and services to Dr. Winner to make-up for time lost on other projects."

"What additional services and assistance?"

Duo could feel himself getting close, could feel the pressure build again and he closed his eyes and bit his lip as he waited for it to build, waiting for it to explode.

"I'm a very visual person, Duo. And as much as I'm enjoying the delightful sounds you're making right now I want to _see_ you. I want to see you cum for me. I want to see you spread your legs and finger your ass. I want to see you covered in cum - yours and mine. Drenched. And I want you properly attired."

"Properly attired?"

"Your bowties - just your bowties and perhaps a matching pair of panties. Your cock is too adorable, too cute to be in boxers, Duo. Buy a pair of panties."

"I -"

"Duo?"

He was finding it hard to concentrate on Quatre's words. He was close. So close.

"Duo, will you do that for me?"

"Yes. Yes, Dr. Winner. I'll buy - I'll - uhh fuck!" Duo came, the orgasm pulled from his cock like the semen that shot out, milked roughly by Quatre until Duo felt completely drained.

He slumped back against Quatre, his body feeling boneless and weightless and his mind completely blank.

"Oh god. That was amazing."

Quatre chuckled and as he did Duo felt his cock, still buried inside of him, twitch. He was hard. Again.

Quatre must have felt Duo tense up around him.

"I doubt you could handle a second round even if you did want it," Quatre told him.

"I ah, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know what a challenge it can be to accommodate me. And I should be the one apologizing."

"Why?"

"Because not only will you have to nurse your hangover tomorrow, but you might find yourself limping for a day or two as well."

Duo nodded.

"Yeah, I was kind of anticipating that."

"And was it worth it?"

Duo moved forward, slowly easing himself off Quatre's cock and then he turned around so that he was straddling him.

"Was it worth it to finally have Dr. Winner fuck me? Yeah, yeah it was worth it."

Quatre pulled him close and kissed him again, hard and fierce - a reminder of the way he had fucked him just moments ago.

When Quatre finally released him Duo ran a tongue over his swollen lips. His ass wouldn't be the only thing sore tomorrow.

"You should go before they notice you missing," Quatre suggested.

"Yeah," Duo agreed with a sigh.

It was awkward, pulling up his pants and boxers and he found himself wincing - already aching and sore from the pounding - as he fastened them. He had no idea where his own cum hand landed - he had been too far gone to pay attention - and he only hoped that it wasn't all over Quatre's dash or something equally embarrassing.

He heard Quatre sigh as he pulled off the condom and felt him reach into the console for something to wrap the used condom in.

Finally, Quatre opened the car door and Duo climbed out.

He winced again as he stood. Yeah. He was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain tomorrow.

"Did you, ah, did you mean what you said?" Duo asked as Quatre got out and stood beside him.

Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"About the independent study?"

Quatre frowned.

"No, Duo. I can't actually request to turn a graduate student into a sex toy without losing my job and perhaps facing criminal charges."

Duo laughed.

"No, no, I meant - I mean obviously not _really_ but... "

Quatre's face softened and he smiled before reaching out and pulling Duo against him.

"Did I mean that I wanted to see you again?"

Duo nodded.

Quatre kissed him lightly on the lips, a soft, tender brush of skin.

"Yes. After all, I can think of all sorts of things to teach you in the five weeks we have left."

Duo shivered at the promise.

Quatre let him go and straightened up.

"Come by during my office hours tomorrow and we will set up a schedule for your independent study," he said, voice almost gruff.

Duo smirked.

"Yes, Dr. Winner."

He watched Quatre walk around to the driver's side, get in, and then drive off.

Only then did Duo walk back to the house, and he couldn't help but smirk, even as he winced with every step.

When he stepped into the living room he saw that the party was winding down, a few of the kids already passed out on some of the couches, about half of them already gone, and he looked around for Relena and Trowa.

Not seeing them, he went into the kitchen.

Wufei, Heero and all evidence of the aborted sandwich wars were gone, but Relena and Trowa were standing at the kitchen sink, washing dishes together. The scene was shockingly domestic - considering the simmering drunken chaos of the party in the next room - and Duo found himself grinning as he looked at them.

"Oh, there you are." Relena turned and as she did, Duo saw a glimmer of something on her left hand.

His jaw dropped.

"Did you -" he looked at Trowa accusingly.

Trowa smirked and nodded. Relena blushed.

"You assholes! I wanted to see it happen!"

"Don't worry, Heero and Wufei recorded it. They _each_ did - to prove who had the better camera phone."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Where are they anyway?"

Trowa shrugged.

"No clue. Where have you been?"

Duo shrugged and stretched.

"Just around."

Trowa arched an eyebrow and Relena narrowed her eyes.

Duo smirked.

"Oh, and Dr. Winner likes my bowties."

Trowa stared at him.

"No. It's not possible."

Duo's smirk grew.

"I think you owe Hilde two hundred dollars."

"I fucking hate you, Duo." Trowa growled in frustration.

"What are you -oh." Relena looked between them and then her eyes widened. "Duo Maxwell."

"Hey, that's Dr. Maxwell to you - Dr. Peacecraft."

Relena smiled but then she shook her head.

"I can't believe Hilde got both of us."

Trowa and Duo looked at her with matching frowns.

"I also bet her two hundred dollars that Duo wouldn't be able to sleep with him."

Duo glared at them.

"I'm so glad my sex life is something you all _bet_ on."

Trowa shrugged.

"Not often. And not this much money. But after I won one hundred dollars from Hilde last month when you turned down that stock broker we played darts against she's kind of been out for blood."

"Not - how are monthly bets _not often_?"

"For a while there they were weekly," Relena admitted.

Duo was left speechless.

"I'm going to bed. Fuck you both."

He left the room without waiting for a response from them.

Duo navigated his way through the party stragglers and upstairs. He opened the door to the hall bathroom and then shouted.

Heero and Wufei were naked, in the shower, fucking each other.

"For fuck's sake - you two have an apartment - an apartment that has a bathroom if you're so desperate for that sort of thing."

"Get out, Maxwell!" Wufei ordered.

Duo bristled, ready to shout back, but honestly, what would be the point?

He turned and left and instead went straight to his bedroom and threw himself, face first onto his bed.

He was exhausted. Defending his dissertation - drinking too much at the party - fucking his professor in his car - it had been a long damn day.

Duo smiled as he thought about that last part again.

But a good one.

A good start to being Dr. Maxwell.

-o-

Endnote: Hey! If you're enjoying the 31 Days of Smut, or just my writing in general, check out the ebook I published on Amazon it's cheap (or free if you have Kindle Unlimited) and super smutty. It's Ponyboy by C. Barton.


End file.
